Evaporative cooling systems generally comprise introducing a water supply to an air source. The water is evaporated in the air, which lowers the air temperature. While directing an air stream over a water bath functions to provide some evaporative cooling, the arrangement requires a significant body of water and is relatively inefficient. Generally, a water stream is introduced into an air flow path. The water is evaporated which lowers the temperature of the air stream.
While conventional evaporative cooling systems function to lower temperature, they sometimes create high moisture content air. The high moisture content may be due to incomplete evaporation of the water supply introduced to the air stream. To counteract the high moisture content, some evaporative cooling systems inject the water stream into the air flow path using high pressure systems. Typically, the water stream is in the range of several hundred PSI. The high pressure source causes a spray with reduced droplet size, which decreases the residual moisture content of the cooled air stream.
While effective, the high pressure systems (or larger systems with air streams passing over a water bath) are uneconomical for spot area or personal applications. Thus, against this background, it would be desirable to develop a personal or spot area evaporative cooling system.